A Bad Night is Falling
by Chemical Chocolate
Summary: Completed! RikuxSora. Come ride the Vampfic train with me! Riku's a vampire, no, Sora does not turn. Yes, there are werewolves, and yes, there is such a thing as a werewolf in heat.
1. Chapter 1

**.A Bad Night is Falling.

* * *

**

Sora sighed into the phone, twirling the wooden stake as he spoke. "You know, Axel, I just don't get it. Not a single kill tonight. Are you sure nothing's up?"

_"Sorry Sora, I haven't heard a thing. Maybe it's just a dead night?"_

The brunet with spiky hair laughed bemusedly into the receiver. "Oh, _haha, _Axel. I'm just concerned that there's something I'm missing."

"Interesting." A voice drawled on, a sinister grin on his face as he trailed the tip of his tongue along his rather feral canines, all the while enjoying the nervousness pouring from the brunet's every pore the moment the boy turned to the voice.

_Too soon! _Sora thought in panic as he rushed to snap his phone shut, dropping the call immediately. The laughter that ran through his ears was pleasing, but when he remembered who he was up against, the pleasant feel left him empty. "When did you come back?" Sora asked wearily, running through his latest thoughts and conversations to remember if anyone had warned him.

The vampire shrugged, still grinning. "Recently."

The brunet groaned at the vagueness of the reply and was curious as to why the vampire hadn't bothered to attack him yet. It was unusual. Sora was aware of how vulnerable he had been, back turned to a lethal vampire who had come into range unawares to his heightened senses.

"Slayer, your mind is wandering..."

Sora narrowed his eyes at the vampire who was no longer grinning. "It's almost sunrise, why are you still out?"

With a wave of his hand, the vampire turned, his voice clearing cutting through the air as he walked out of sight. "Well, considering I had returned, I was expecting a warm welcome."

He left the brunet alone in the graveyard, frustrated, and with less than three hours of sleep before his first class would begin.

Sora groaned, hitting his head rather loudly against the desk of the library, causing a few students to hush him.

Naminé sitting beside him and Axel across, acquiring two chairs to relax back in, were his two friends from high school who knew of his nightly secret. Ever since his sophomore year in high school, Sora noticed the change. Increased speed and stamina during the soccer games. Generally stronger, a better sense of instinct, and speedy healing.

It was all new to him and his overall increased performance proved helpful to the team, and he gladly welcomed the change until the night he first encountered vampires. It had been a chance encounter, but he was so scared, he would later regret meeting his so-called saviour.

The long, silvery hair and seemingly iridescent teal eyes.

_Heart racing as the man, who seemed a few years older than himself, pushed the vampire youth up against the brick wall, stabbing the girl with a sharp wooden spike before the girl fell to dust. Without breaking a sweat or even breathing hard, though the kill seemed rather effortless, Sora watched the stranger with awe._

_"Y-you... you saved my life!"_

_The stranger looked on, bored. "What's your name?"_

_"Sora. What's yours?"_

_The silver-haired man sneered, looking disgusted. "You're the Slayer?" He laughed in disbelief, "Well, Sora, I may have saved your life tonight..." He walked towards the brunet seductively, "but I may be taking your life if you don't watch your back."_

_Egyptian blue eyes widened and Sora took a step back as the man grinned, flashing sharp teeth. "Y-you- you're a-a"_

_Still grinning, the vampire purred. "The name's Riku, Slayer, when we meet again, you best be able to defend yourself."_

Back in the library, Sora pulled on his spiky chocolate locks in frustration until it hurt. "Why? Why now... when I thought he had forgotten..." He whined, gaining an apologetic look from Naminé.

"How could he forget when he's been waiting years, _decades, _to do this?"

"Yeah," Axel chortled after her comment, "he's got to have some hardcore obsession with you, after all. I mean, you're the _Slayer, _you live to kill those who his kind creates." He was oblivious to the look of awe from Naminé, and unaware of Sora's head rising up from the table as he shut his eyes, sighing contently as he relaxed in the chairs. Completely oblivious to how much sense he had actually made by his last statement.

The following night, Sora was dreading making his graveyard-shift rounds. He knew he wouldn't be alone either way, whether he wanted peace or not. Tonight, he knew, he just _knew _that he would see Riku again. A few fledglings down with perfected ease that he had acquired over the last three years.

Fledglings were too clumsy, too loud, too needy. He didn't need his senses to know when they were around.

Immediately turning on the defensive side, Sora held his ground as he heard the charming laugh he knew too well.

"You are too easy, Slayer..." Riku chided playfully as he stared down the brunet.

"If it's so easy, then why won't you? Why haven't you killed me? You always talk about it!" Sora yelled, uneasy, not liking the hungry look in the vampire's eyes.

"Why?" Riku chuckles darkly, stepping closer to the brunet Slayer, closer to the tree and before Sora can object, the vampire is right before him. "Why I don't kill you?" Sora's scared at the hint of humor in the vampire's voice. "I don't kill you, Slayer, because you interest me. Care to dance? I promise I won't bite... much." He suggests with a wicked grin.

Sora swallows thickly, pushing Riku away forcefully, stake in hand and sideways against the vampire's chest as he slips away from the tree. He needed to be in an open area so he couldn't get caught like that again. It was just too dangerous. Then he realized, as he felt cold breath against his neck, like a slap against the face, that it was much more dangerous to have his back turned.

Sora jumped around quickly, stake prepared to strike and Riku held his hands up in mock defense. "Why don't you just leave and let me do my job?! I don't need you!" Sora yelled out angrily and he unhappily took note of the look of glee in the vampire's cold eyes.

"Who said you don't need me?"

"I said it." Sora glared indignantly.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

D:

I admit to it, I gave in to the calls of the vampire. No, not the _Twilight_ vampire, but the classic, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ I had written a few pages of an idea years ago and I have found that with the big deal about the _Twilight_ books, don't get me wrong, I'm sure they're good, I just didn't like them, has gotten my mind working again. And please, for you avid _Twilight _readers, please don't take it as a diss to Stephanie Meyers, I read half of the first book, but she's not my style.

So I went and looked for my story... and found absolutely nothing. Yippee. So this is completely from scratch and the next chapter may take a while because I have "..." between sections... so I'm needing transitions which connect it to the changes.

And this is where I state how _BtVS _comes into play. And although I lost my original ideas, they did _not _include characters from KH2 which makes this one better. Simply because KH2 wasn't out yet!  
Riku, Spike. Sora, Buffy. Naminé, Willow. Axel, Xander. Roxas, Anya(possibly). Cloud, Oz. Leon, Giles. Kairi, Cordelia(kind of). Sephiroth, Drusilla. Kadaj, Werewolf(Random, will be explained later on). If there are others, I haven't written about them yet.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/10/08_ **)**


	2. Chapter 2

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

"Why are you still here?" Sora spoke tiredly, wiping his forehead clear of the moisture as it continued to drizzle. Another night, another futile attempt at getting rid of the lingering vampire who had been following his nightly shift for the past two weeks.

Riku shrugged passively, still speaking with such sharp clarity that had once made the Slayer unnerved. "Vampires are possessive, Slayer. If it's our territory, as you well know, we tend to keep it that way."

Sora paused, standing still as Riku walked past him. "I'm not your proper-"

"You are."

Sora stared long and hard at the mass-murderer, watching as the vampire's head cocked in his direction, icy blue eyes watching him from the corner of his eyes. "I've made it clear, Slayer, very clear and definite that you are. We vampires are certainly capable of passion and possessiveness."

Sora's eyes narrowed. None of it was making sense. "Why would I be _your _property, Riku?"

The Slayer watched nervously as the vampire turned to face him. "Because, Slayer, you're my match. No other vampire, demon, or spirit is worthy of alone-time with you. I tend to keep it that way."

Those words made Sora lose it. "Riku! It's my _life _to fight evil! I was the chosen one for a reason! You can't just-just _parade _into town one day and decide that you want to settle down and torture a human for the rest of his life-!"

Riku frowned, mumbling out against Sora's rant, "I never said that-"

"-and you can't expect me to just go along with that!!" Sora finished with a strong push at Riku's chest, sending the vampire stumbling back a few feet with what would have sent a normal mortal flying.

"Slayer, let me protect you then, it doesn't feel right leaving you on your own-"

"I've _been _on my own, Riku! Ever since high school I've been alone! So why-?" Sora paused uneasily, a strangled and frustrated cry, going stiff as he felt the icy cold hands of the vampire on his bare arms.

"Because I want to help you."

Sora laughed. "You want to help... to kill your own kin? You're daft."

The vampire narrowed his eyes, his eyes slitting. "Slayer, don't push your luck. Yes, I want to help. I'm not like the others."

"Obviously." Sora murmured off-handedly. He shook his head in disbelief, his damp, chocolate locks following with delayed reactions. "Whatever. You said you'll be there, so I'll be expecting you."

Sora turned, facing the end of the night, the clouds brightening. It was almost morning, Riku was gone. Pulling his jacket more snug around his small frame, Sora trudged through the wet grass as the drizzle continued.

Though school was a different matter.

"Whoa whoa _whoa! _He did _what?"_

Sora hung his head at the redhead's loud outburst and Naminé frowned slightly, placing a hand gently on his shoulder. "Sora... this isn't a good idea."

The brunet laughs weakly. "I'm aware, Miné, I must be insane... but I trust he won't hurt me. He _wants _to protect me. Besides, he could have killed me off years ago when he first met me, but he didn't."

"Yeah, he didn't back then because he's looking for a real fight. He's told you that before!"

The pointed glare Axel received from Naminé made him shut his mouth. He only snorted at the idea of a vampire wanting to protect a human, a _Slayer _at that.

School passed slowly for Sora, the hours sluggishly dragging on. His notes began to resemble an ancient form of writing more than modern-day English. But then, after school, he would still have lessons...

"Sora, try to pay attention."

Blinking tiredly, Sora looked up at his teacher. "Sorry, Leon."

Sending the boy a displeased look, the teacher ran a hand through long, chocolate hair. "The Egyptians had Sekhmet who drank blood, and the Ancient Indians worshiped Kali, a goddess who drank blood and was adorned with fangs and a garland of skulls or corpses." He paused for a moment to catch Sora's head nodding as he drifted off to sleep. "Alright, I see that nothing is going to stick today."

A knock on the door and Sora's attention focused on the new face, eyeing his teacher curiously as Leon's eyes narrowed. "Yes?"

The stranger at the door glanced nervously between Sora and Leon, a faint blush coloring the bridge of his nose. "Are you Squall Leonhart?"

Sora smirked at the irritated look that crossed the older brunet's face. "It's _Leon, _but yes. Do I know you?"

Bowing slightly, the blond man at the door cleared his throat uneasily. "I... I need your assistance with... alone..."

Leon frowned still, glancing Sora's way. "There is no need for a private audience, Sora is my pupil."

Bright, azure eyes widened incredulously. "Sora? As in... the Slayer, Sora?"

Sora stood quickly in defense. "Who sent you?"

Quickly apologizing, the blond man blushed deeper. "I'm sorry, please excuse my brashness. I came on my own terms for... help. Squ- Mr. Leonhart, I come in behalf of my curse in search of a treatment."

Snorting carelessly, Leon took a seat on his desk. "Curse? You look normal."

Bowing his head in embarrassment. "I was born on the 24th of December, I am cursed under the full moon."

Sora's eyes lit up at the recognition. "You're a werewolf?"

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Yay for Cloud!! That's his wonderful intro into the story. Though this chapter is shorter, the next one is longer. It's already done. :D I also apologize for not updating my other two that are somewhat in action... I've been focused with this one. Leave it to me to become distracted. Also, the chapters, unless if I stretch them over two chapters at a time, will be chopped off. I'm too lazy to make _everything _flow. And yes, Sora uses the word "daft"... and later Riku will use "bloody." No, I am not British, it just was fitting. And I've used the myth of the child being born on the 24th of December as the cause for Cloud's disease.

Russian Lore: Children born on December 24 will be one automatically. Born on full moon or with epilepsy were considered to be them also. Involuntary werewolves are not harmed by religious artifacts. Weakness to wolfsband- a plant drooled on by Cerebus when brought out by Hades. To get rid of the curse: kneel in one spot for 100 years.

Wow. Before I even posted this one... I just about finished chapter 3! Go me! :D It'll be up tomorrow or something.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/14/08_ **)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Cloud," Sora spoke up excitedly with a grin on his face, "Cloud, this is Naminé and Axel."

Naminé cocked her head to the side curiously. "A werewolf?"

Axel glanced from the blond beside Sora to Naminé in wonder.

Cloud smiled shyly. "It's great to meet you both... how did you know?"

"She's a witch." Leon spoke gruffly from his desk in the corner of the room, earning an irritated look from the blonde.

"No, not a witch. I study witch_craft. _I'm also very observant. Posture can say many things about a person."

"Sora," Leon spoke up once more, catching the Slayer's attention as he tapped a finger against the small clock on the desktop, "time."

Sora found himself watching his biter-in-crime in between punches on this night, surprised to see how well Riku had held up his word. Still, he was unsure if he could trust the vampire. Startled only when Riku's glowing eyes flew to his spot, did Sora feel the ground against his back, a snarling, truly hideous vampire breathing on his face.

Sora jumped slightly in recoil as Riku took after the vampire. Confusion painting the brunet's face, the silver-haired vampire watched him carefully, emotionless.

"What's with that look?"

Sora blinked, frowning slightly. "The vampire, he-he was... what was wrong with him?"

Riku shrugged casually. "Nothing. He hadn't had a drink in a while, it seems. You can always tell by the subtle hints. Warmth signifies a recent feed, a coolness of the skin is from a day without. Deathly pallor, clouded eyes, and sharper fangs suggest a vampire who had gone too long without..."

Sora swallowed thickly staring at the ground where moments before he had been pinned beneath the starved vampire.

"Though usual habits lead us to search when we feel the warmth of a living body no more than a foot away which leads me to wonder... What a fool." Riku drawled on, scowling as he noticed the solemn look on the Slayer's face. "Sora?"

"Perhaps... perhaps he wanted to die."

A slender, silver eyebrow rose in question. "Are you suggesting attempted suicide?"

As the patrolling hours end, Sora's startled when his partner leads him to his hideout. Riku opens the heavy door to the mausoleum, and gestures for Sora to follow. "In case you ever need to find me, of course." He mentions as an afterthought when Sora sends him a bemused look. They reach the bottom of the stairs and Sora scans the room quickly.

"Don't worry, Slayer, there's no ambush," Riku reminds the brunet with a chuckle, but he's startled when the Slayer's bright blue eyes appear before his own.

"Thank you for saving my ass tonight, Riku." Sora whispers and the vampire just rolls his eyes, sending the boy an accusatory look, but he's made speechless when the deliciously warm mouth briefly touches base with his own.

Riku pulls away from the Slayer uncertainly, watching the brunet with a stern look. He watches as the boy blushes, biting his lip as uncertainly as the vampire felt. Sora feels foolish for kissing the vampire, his enemy, nonetheless. "I said thank you, don't get all cocky." Sora murmurs softly and stands up straight again before leaving the room without another word.

The next night, Sora feels like he's being watched, being followed as he patrols the cemetery. It doesn't take long before he's proven right.

"So, Slayer, care to explain last night?"

The amusement is hard not to notice and Sora decides to ignore the joker. He hears a scoff and soon Sora's pressed forcefully up against a tree trunk, icy blue eyes glaring into his own. "Don't ignore me, _Slayer, _or have you forgotten just how much I can hurt you?"

Hardly bothered by the vampire before him, Sora simply stares with boredom. "Oh, and what happened to being equally matched?"

Riku's eyes narrow into slits and he growls. "Slayer, you must have forgotten about our last little dance of ours. You know, the one where I almost _bit _you?"

Lazily pushing the vampire away, Sora's smiling. "Oh right," He begins, poking the vampire in the chest at the smugness in his tone, "and that's why you _didn't, _because you only _almost _did."

Riku throws a hefty punch to Sora's cheek and the Slayer had been expecting it all along, immediately reacting with a deck to the vampire's jaw. Harder punches, bruising kicks and the two are off again in their 'dance'. Their frustrations pouring out of them in anger bursts. A cut lip on Riku's behalf and a sore spot on Sora's back, and Riku pursues him again, catching the boy in a stranglehold around his delicate neck.

Sora begins to tug out of the grip but is slammed up against a tree trunk, knocking the breath from his chest, leaving him temporarily winded. He hears the grin in the mocking vampire's voice as he purrs. "Equally matched, Slayer?"

Sora elbows the vampire, kicking him away quickly regaining his composure before Riku retaliates with vengeance, again shoving the Slayer against the tree again, now face-to-face, hands in a death-grip around the brunet's neck. As he feels the pulse of the Slayer's heart through his veins, Riku purrs again. "Lovely."

Yet when Sora puts up no further defense, the vampire frowns. "What's wrong with you today, Slayer, you're going soft on me now..." He leans down, his tongue flicking against the brunet's exposed neck, groaning at the taste. The Slayer stiffens as Riku rakes his sharp fangs against the delicate skin, scratching it lightly, but he pulls away immediately when the brunet remains still, no longer struggling. So easily could Riku kill off this threat, with how vulnerable the Slayer was acting.

He stares into the Slayer's eyes as he searches for an answer, finding none, and it's only until he remembers the night before, his reasoning behind the beginning argument and the fight, that he leans forward again.

Warm hands gripping tightly onto his shoulders, Riku kisses the brunet. He's delighted at the soft moan that escapes the boy's lips as they part after he's dragged his fangs along the bottom lip.

Axel lay on his back upon the floor, watching the small flame emitting from his lighter. "I still don't trust Riku."

"Riku the vampire?" Cloud asked softly, confusion clearly showing.

"Mm," Naminé nodded, "He's agreed to help Sora."

Cloud frowned, shaking his head. "Riku wouldn't do that. He's a Slayer killer."

"This can't be good." Naminé murmured sadly as the redhead beside her clicked his lighter off.

"Well we can't tell him, Miné," Axel spoke softly, "all we can do is watch and be hopeful."

Nodding, the blonde witch made a hasty decision. "I'm going with Sora on his watch tomorrow night."

"Come on, kids, get your asses to bed. Sora's the only one who can have the excuse of being tired." Leon spoke up, waking the trio up out of their conversation. Cloud glanced up to the brunet, only to have the man clear his throat.

"Go ahead and use the upstairs bedroom to the left, I'll sleep out here on the couch."

Cloud's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Oh no! No! Just having a house to stay in for a while is good enough! I don't want to intrude! I-"

"Upstairs, to the left." Leon interrupted before turning back into the office he had come from.

Outside, the snow fall was light, yet the coverage spanned across the ground with the chilling white sheet.

"Are you sure about this?"

The blonde smiled happily. "Of course! Besides, maybe I'll be able to try out my new technique!"

Sora worried his bottom lip and nodded unsurely.

"Sooraa, don't worry! I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself just fine!" Naminé chided the brunet Slayer with a grin.

"Right, well, I told Riku where we were going to be tonight. He's on watch around us." Sora stated softly, eyes darting in every direction.

Naminé glanced around, hearing nothing, sensing nothing. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about..." She kneeled down to the ground in the snow, spreading colored sand into patterns around her.

Pausing in his nervous scan, Sora's eyes darted to the blonde witch. "What about Riku?"

Satisfied with her decorations against the snow, Naminé stood straight. "Cloud knows some things about him that you don't... Sora, we can't trust him. He's... Sora! Look out!"

Just as Naminé pulled Sora aside as she threw her hands out before her, her eyes shut as she cast a ball of fire that plunged straight at the targeted demon that stumbled through the clearing, smoldering.

Sora stared at the corpse before it disintegrated into nothing. "That was amazing!! How did you do that?!"

Naminé blinked, a faint blush on her cheeks. "I sensed him coming, and these markings are used for spell casting. I don't know many though, Axel told me to perfect my fire casting first."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Haha. Biter-in-crime. I couldn't resist. Also, when Riku argues with Sora about the fight they had where he almost bit him, I didn't write it. It just happened in the two weeks that were mentioned in the second chapter, and my idea about the vampire that attacked Sora... came from a certain movie... by a certain author. L gets his throat slit by C, he gets just like what I was talking about. :D And you know, writing about magic when it doesn't involve Axel just doesn't work out the same. I don't remember how Willow used to work her magic, so I mixed a little of Fullmetal Alchemist into the story!

Bah. Near the end I just left it alone, too wordy otherwise. Chapter four is done already too! :D

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/15/08_ **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

"Sora?" Riku listened intently for a response, only when getting none did he frown. "Pet, what are you doing, where are you?" He heard the slightest of movement, the smell, he ran towards it, the wood around him blurring, the snow crunching quietly beneath his deft run. Taking note of blood staining the pure snow as he ran. The smell definitely Sora's.

He comes to an abrupt halt as he assaults a sniffling vampire that was surrounding the Slayer. Riku didn't need to see to know that Sora was hurt, he didn't need to see that there were several vampires ganging up on the injured human.

The vampire he had snatched, now merely dust against the blinding white snow, he shoves his way through, killing the snarling vampires threatening the break his promise of loyalty to the Slayer. Blood gushes from the gaping wounds Riku causes and he rips apart limbs, needing to get through to the brunet boy.

Wooden stake thrust in his direction. Riku hisses out as the demon in his arms crumbles away. "Watch it, luv!"

Voice weak, trembling, Riku stares wide-eyed at the Slayer, crouched over the paled body of the blonde witch. "Riku... we-we've got to get her outta here, she's hurt."

Riku swallows his urges as he gathers the witch up over his shoulder, offering the brunet a hand. When the boy refuses, the vampire growls lowly. "Slayer, we need to hurry. Get up." Sora goes to shy away again, shifting in his position so that he draws his arms closer to his shivering body, a tingling scent filters through the vampire's senses. Blinking quickly, tightening his grip on the girl over his shoulder, Riku nods dumbly. "Right. Well, don't... don't wait up."

He takes off running as far from the Slayer as he could. Blood. The Slayer's blood was driving him crazy. The scent was so strong.

All but kicking down the door to the gang's place, the shocked faces turn hysterical when they take note of the unconscious blonde girl on the couch. "Red. Come with me, _now!"_

Axel glares at the vampire, scowling. "No. No way, you bloodsucker! What did you _do _to her?"

"You idiot! It wasn't me! Sora-he's hurt and I can't... I can't help him alone." Riku growls back in response, feeling pathetically weak as he admits Sora's situation.

"You _left _him out _there?!" _Axel yells as the two run through the snow and Riku is beginning to resent never killing him in the first place.

"I _had to _you idiot!!" Riku yells back as he follows his acute smell to track down the Slayer again. When they reach him, he is alone still, wooden stake still wet with blood held limply in his right hand as he stands, slumped against a tree trunk. The smell of the Slayer's blood was even stronger and he sees it dripping from between the fingers of his left hand, cupped against his stomach.

The artificial lights and the smell of breakfast foods fill the air of the small restaurant and the waitress of the 24-hour Waffle House brings the gang their orders.

"Thank god Cloud was there, you might've had to go to the hospital, Sora." Axel spoke between a mouthful of hash browns, grinning at the sickened look of the vampire beside the brunet.

Riku scrunches up his nose in disgust. "You actually _eat _that?"

Sora giggles happily as he munches away at his chocolate chip waffle, drenched with syrup. Axel moans, shoveling more greasy hash browns into his mouth in spite of Riku, and Naminé sips away at her iced tea in her own silence, choosing to ignore the looks their table is getting from the servers.

"It's celebration for Sora's recovery!" Axel states proudly and the vampire merely scowls.

"How does this type of food help recovery process?"

The blank look that covers the redhead's face earns him a smug look from Riku. Naminé smiles sweetly at the vampire. "Sora needs the energy, and the amount of sugar that he's consuming right now will definitely help him."

Sora giggles and Riku casts the blonde an peculiar look.

"So what happened out there?" Axel asked curiously.

Sora rubbed his arm, embarrassed, eyes avoiding Riku completely. Naminé spoke up softly. "Remember the fire spell we've been working on?" She asked Axel and when the redhead nodded, the blonde continued on shyly. "Well, I used it a few times but I got a bit carried away and forgot to conserve my energy so... I just drove myself too hard and passed out..."

Sora cut in meekly, "And hit her head against a tree along the way... so I was doing just fine, but a demon attacked me from behind and so I got pretty bad blows to my stomach when I turned around... which started the bleeding... and brought the vampires out..."

Back in the quiet house of Leonhart, the blond werewolf snacks on beef jerky the teens had given him as a welcoming gift.

"Midnight snack, Cloud?"

Radiant blue eyes shifted to the brunet comfortably standing in the doorway. "Squall? What are you doing awake?"

Scowling softly to the name usage, Leon leaned forward through the doorway slightly. "Again, it's Leon, and I couldn't sleep."

"Really. Leon Leonhart? Couldn't you have picked a first name less... redundant?"

Scowling deeper, the brunet stood straight again. "Well! Since we're on a personal subject... just exactly how old are you anyway?"

Cloud blushed faintly. "Basically I'm twice your age. Werewolves generally live two to three times as long as humans due to our restorative powers."

Leon ran a hand through his hair, looking smug. "Yes, I know, I do study the subjects. So you don't know _how _old you are?"

With a shake of his head, his unruly head of blond spikes following in his wake, Cloud falls silent.

Another night, another patrol. Though this time, Naminé opted out.

Sora stifled back a yawn and looked over at Riku. "I don't think anyone's out tonight, Ri-"

The vampire frowned, placing a cool hand over the Slayer's mouth. "I hear something."

"Riku, don't make me do this.."

Sora gasped, a vampire appearing before them both suddenly with no more than his whisper.

Riku's eyes flash dangerously and he stands before Sora protectively. "Yazoo, leave us."

"Riku..." Sora whimpers, feeling another vampire enter the area.

Shaking his head, the entering vampire sighed sadly. "Riku, we have our orders, hand over the boy and we'll forget about you."

"What happened to Kadaj?" Riku hissed out, crouched slightly into a fighting stance and the first vampire, Yazoo, remained poised and composed while the second vampire's face contorted.

"Sephiroth... he-" He began before Yazoo spoke up crisply.

Yazoo rolled his eyes without looking at his companion. "Loz, stop crying."

"I'm not!" Loz growled, his eyes misted over, on the edge of tears.

"Where's Kadaj?!" Riku yelled out, causing Sora to flinch behind him.

"Give us the mortal, Riku. Kadaj will soon be reunited with you if you refuse."

"Slayer, run." Riku hisses out and Sora begins to object before Riku growls warningly. "_Now!_"

"OHMYGOSH-you guyyyys!!"

Sora jumps in his seat slightly, jarred rudely awake by the excited yell. "Kairi, not so loud, _please."_

The excited redhead pouts. "But I have an amazing idea!!"

Sora groans as he drops his head back into his arms, "Sympathize," he murmurs and Axel pats the boy on his back softly.

"Kai, just tone it down a bit, 'kay?" Axel speaks up, pointing a finger down to the Slayer. "He's been having sleeping problems."

Kairi sighs but does lower her voice, "Well anyway, you know how you were trying to find a way to get close to those vampires from the other night? Well how about we throw a party!"

Axel throws his head back and forces himself not to laugh, in respect for the Slayer beside him. "Appreciated but that will only put the other kids in danger, and we won't even know if they'll come or not."

Kairi holds up a finger, smiling at the small group mischievously. "Ah, ah! But! They'll show if it's a masquerade ball!"

Axel sit back up in his seat, staring at the redhead curiously and Naminé looks floored. "That-that's..." She begins slowly, trying the idea out in her head.

"-Perfect." Sora states, sitting up straight at the table. "Kairi, I must hand it to you, that's brilliant."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Sora is nicknamed Slayer or Pet by Riku, much like Spike did with Buffy. :D Sometimes "Luv" as well. And occasionally Riku calls Axel "Red" much like Willow was... and then I had used "bloodsucker" as a pathetic attempt at a pun to mean "cocksucker."

Waffle House, I must say, is _AMAZING! _I love their hash browns so much with lots of SALT! 3 And their chocolate chip waffles are just _phwor!_ so goood! And just a random little note of pointlessness. I was talking to an ex-co-worker of mine and I was meaning to say "opinion" yet I wrote "optionion" like option and opinion combined. Haha.

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing other than my lappy and my mind. (Realized I missed it.)

_With a side of stereotype_: Your reviews make me laugh. (In a good way, of course)

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/17/08_ **)**


	5. Chapter 5

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

_Let's fight. We're face to face. Loyalty is what I need to see from you. You're insecure. I can see the fear that breeds in your heart._  
((Adema_Immortal))

* * *

Everything ready for the ball to begin just before nightfall, Sora runs his hands through his hair in nervous excitement. "Sora..." The brunet looks up to see the blond werewolf looking at him apprehensively. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if Riku doesn't show? What if the vampires take your night in as a reason to terrorize the streets?"

Sora shakes his head, a small smile showing on his lips. "Relax Cloud, enjoy the atmosphere for a change. I'm sure Riku will do what's best, and I can handle myself just fine. Besides, we have a few hours left before nightfall."

Looking distressed, the werewolf nods wearily, his eyes drawn away from the Slayer as the elder brunet walks into the room. "Sora, Cloud." He greets the two, his eyes glued on the blond werewolf just seconds more long enough for the Slayer to take note of.

Sora hides his smile, ducking his head as he leaves the conversation between Leon and Cloud. He takes a deep breath in and out as he looks around the room. Ready for the human guests to start appearing in a matter of minutes. With Axel and Naminé ready at the door with their markers, Sora stares down the clock, counting down the hours before Riku will be awake.

With the ball a big success so far among the students, thanks to Kairi, Sora's thrilled at how his plan is going so far. His attention turns back to the window in the upstairs bedroom as he watches the sunset. He listens in to a conversation from the kitchen in a quieter place that was kept closed off.

"Leather, huh? Aren't you getting a little old for such a thing?"

Sora smiles softly, listening to the lycanthrope as he talks to Leon in private.

Leon scoffs, "Say's the one who has never tried wearing it in his life."

Sora can't help but smile broader at the duo.

He hears the doorbell ring and he quickly dashes downstairs to nearly run right into Axel in the process. Naminé opens the door, there's no longer a need for the markers. It was in the plan. The true students are marked the ones that fall after the sun are either late or inhuman.

Sora waits patiently for Riku to show, but after the first wave of masked incomers, the Slayer begins to worry. Naminé comes up beside Sora on the stairs, sitting down next to him as she sighs. "Kairi had such a wonderful idea. I'm thinking there are already a few here, but they're cautious. It's too hard for me to tell just yet."

Axel's up at the door, handling another wave, smaller than the first. Sora notices a girl abruptly walk through the crowd of dancers and he sees the familiar hair he had been waiting for. Riku. The girl, a young brunette who he doesn't recognize from school, stops right before the vampire. Axel looks from them to the two on the stairs.

Slowly, Sora stands up, thankful that not many knew he was here yet, thankful that this wasn't his house, and thankful that Riku has pointed out the first unwelcome visitor without doing a thing.

The Slayer watches as Riku flashes the girl a seductive grin, showing off his fangs in the most imperceptible of ways possible, but the girl catches it and Sora catches it. He leans down, whispering into her ear and when he stands straight again, the girl nods quickly, rushing off. Sora watches, Naminé silent beside him, as the girl hurries back with another girl in tow, and a male trailing behind the two with a scowl.

Riku gestures out the door and the four leave. Sora easily glides his way through the crowd. He steps outside, leaving his friends to maintain the party inside, to keep from any breakouts. The scent of Riku's cologne is strong and he easily follows it around the the quiet part of the yard, hidden by a few trees. They're walking slowly and the girl who had originally spotted Riku turns abruptly as soon as Sora rounds the corner.

Her eyes glow and Sora smiles innocently. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He keeps his eyes locked on the now feral-looking girl and she lets out an exasperated cry as she lunges out for him. The male who had followed along dejectedly growls and makes as if he is about to join before Riku whirls him around, punching the vampire in the face.

Sora picks up one of the stakes hidden in the bushes nearby and kicks the girl away before staking her, turning her to dust quickly. The male decapitated, and the other girl turned to dust in a whisper, Riku finishes off the small group. "Amateurs." He states moodily and wipes his hands against his black jeans as he walks towards the Slayer.

Sora allows the vampire to push him up against the side of the house, the cold mouth attaching to the his warm one. Riku revels in the elicit noises of appreciation as he nips at the boy's lips. The vampire can only smirk into to kiss, delving his tongue into the warm mouth as the brunet gasps.

Inside the house, Naminé moodily stares at the people in the room, barely acknowledging the redhead who comes to sit beside her. "I'm going vegetarian."

Axel smirks, glancing sideways at his blonde friend. "Were you not already?"

Sending the redhead a pointed glare, Naminé sighs dully. They remain on the stairs in their own silence shortly until Kairi rushes up to them. "Oh you guyss! This is great, isn't it? It's so exciting!! I haven't seen Sora for a while though, he's totally missing out!!"

"Come to think about it," Axel begins quietly, "Riku hasn't returned either..."

Leaning back upon the stairs on her hands, Naminé spoke up again. "I think they're making sure no one runs off. Sora knows we'll be fine in here, it's not like they can hide. I'm covering the stairs and Leon and Cloud are watching the closed-off rooms together."

At the words, Kairi turns red, earning an odd look from the pair relaxing on the stairs causing the redheaded girl to cover her cheeks with her hands. With a nervous giggle, Kairi grins sheepishly. "Oh! Well... I guess I'll head back out... I-um... y...eah." She hurried off, quickly busying herself with the group of masked guests.

"Sora and Riku?" Axel spoke up with a grin to the blonde beside him.

"No," Naminé spoke clearly, a grin on her face as well, "definitely Leon and Cloud."

...

Another night of patrol, and Riku began scrutinizing the stripes horizontally across the Slayer's shirt as the night neared the end.

"Well I think it looks like a sunrise!" Sora declared fitfully, tugging his shirt outwards so he could stare at the design.

Giving the brunet a flash of his fangs, "Vampire, remember?" Riku stated dolefully, "Sunlight kills... I'm sure you know this by now."

"Oh come on! How can you not remember?" Sora insisted enthusiastically.

"Luv, it's been centuries."

Pouting slightly, Sora looked up to the waxing crescent of the moon. "I'm not sleeping tonight."

Riku glanced over to Sora oddly. "Why?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Sora rubbed his arms to rid of the chill in the air. "I have a test first thing in the morning."

"You never mentioned that earlier," Riku frowned, "using your gift to procrastinate further in school, that's not what it's for, Luv."

Sora sighed, "I know. Look, it's getting early. I can handle the rest by myself, no ones out anyway. Go ahead and go to sleep."

...

"Why can't you bring Naminé with you, why is it always me?" Axel asks the brunet beside him as they sit at the bar of the club.

Sora looks offended, but he's still smiling. "You know that she's with Leon and Cloud on patrol tonight. It's what we always do anyway, since when did you not like it?"

Rolling his eyes moodily, Axel scoffs. "Ever since Riku came into the picture."

"What about me?" The silky voice purrs and Sora jumps up from his seat with an ecstatic grin.

"Riku!" Sora chirps happily and Axel just rolls his eyes again.

"Exactly." The redhead drawls on, swallowing a shot of tequila.

"Hello Luv, Red," Riku states with a smile as he watches the Slayer, "you haven't been waiting long have you?"

"No! Not at all, come on, Riku!" Sora chirps again, dragging the vampire away from the bar.

Axel sighs, drowning himself with another shot of tequila as Sora rushes off with the vampire. "I don't know what he sees in that guy..." He murmurs and some warm body sits beside him.

"You look lonely."

Axel casts a single glance over to the new body. He smirks, downing another shot. "You have no idea." When the stranger remains mute, Axel sneaks another look only to find the boy watching him with a playful look in his eyes.

Like a magnetic pull, Axel snatches a hold of the blond-haired stranger and kisses him. Pulling back a moment later, anti-freeze green eyes blinking continuously as he stutters in whispers, confusion clearly in his thoughts. "Wh-what?"

The strange boy smiles. "You're an acquaintance of Sora, are you not?"

Axel blinks, nodding slowly.

"Then you're aware of vampires. There's one in here who had his eyes set on you, for Sora in exchange or your death. You can thank me later, but I'll watch you tonight." With no more words, the boy stands, walking back into the pulse of the dancers in the club.

...

When the trio finally left the club, Axel found no sight of the mysterious boy from earlier.

"Man, oh man, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

I just realized that I'm basically an early morning or laaaate night updater. Haha. Stupid work. And GUESS who Axel met??

OK, and a little bit of humor when Naminé announces she's gone vegetarian, and I just _love _Kairi. She's so ditzy. :D Also, the main point of this chapter was just the party and Axel meeting Roxas. I'm... trying to figure out what I want to make Roxas though.. I'm torn between my original idea... and a new one that popped up while I was writing the next chapter. Damn the plot bunnies! So on behalf of Chapter 6... well, it will be out on Halloween(so cliché!) so I have time to sort out all the kinks.

Also, take note of the "..." between my sections. HOPEFULLY it will clear some of the confusion. I'm sorry I was being stubborn, it was originally a personal note to me, as a signal that I had a missing transition. Now it's become "é," how sad. I'm also sorry about the lateness. This chapter was _supposed _to be up on the 20th... see how that worked out. D: And yeah, the masquerade ball is just kinda pulled out of the ass by the gang... but hey, it's a fiction. :D

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/27/08_ **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

_A moment in your arms became the reason why and you're still the only light that fills the emptiness._  
((Goo Goo Dolls_Without You Here))

* * *

"Riku, close your eyes."

Eyeing the brunet suspiciously, the vampire refused to bulge nor blink. "Sora, I'm not twelve."

Pouting childishly and crossing his arms, Sora retorted. "Don't care! It's a surprise, so just do it!" Though when the vampire still refused to comply, the brunet huffed as he pulled out a tape from his backpack, slipping it into the old vcr and pressing play.

Riku stared ahead to the screen as the sun rose through the tv. The scenery looking quite familiar despite its lighted state. "Sora, where did you tape this?"

Sora smiled innocently. "Last week, when I told you that I wasn't sleeping, that's why. I stayed right outside your door and recorded the sunrise for you."

Eyes still glued to the screen, Riku scowled. "You lied."

"No, I did have a test. I just didn't study until I got to school." When he received no reply, Sora shifted the weight from foot to food nervously. "Riku?" The vampire remained silent, but Sora saw from his posture that he was, in fact, listening intently. "Do you... do you like me?"

Head turning immediately, face set in surprise. "Excuse me?"

A faint blush flooding the brunet's face, Sora swallowed thickly before speaking again. "Do you like me?"

Eyes darkening, Riku turned away from the Slayer. "Get off it, Sora." The words hurt Sora, but Riku didn't need a response before he spoke up again. "You've already put yourself in enough danger. You don't know when I could slip."

Still no response.

Riku looked out the window dejectedly. "If I start... Sora, I don't think I will stop..."

"It's ok, Ri-"

"No!" Riku yelled out as he turns on the Slayer, eyes slitting, "No, it's _not _ok, Sora! You're not the first mortal I've been this involved with! You don't know... what I could do..."

Sora shook his head stubbornly. "Well, I wouldn't let you."

Brokenly, Riku turned his head away, "That what she said, too. She didn't stop me. You're not just any human, Sora, you're the Slayer... you're job is to kill evil like me..."

Loosely wrapping his arms around the vampire before him, Sora rested his head against Riku's chest. "I just want to know."

"Yes," Riku whispered, wrapping his arms around the warm body, "of course I like you."

"Prove it to me."

...

Sora groans, wincing, and Riku frowns, kissing the Slayer gently. "Pet?"

"Y-you're cold.."

The vampire chuckles. "Ran low on my supply."

A soft whimper. "But won't you..?"

"I'll be fine. You're distracting me enough."

...

Another night of patrol and Sora found it odd when Riku never came around after nightfall. He started out in his direction, but was stopped when he came face to face with a vampire. The man, with silver hair that reminded him of Riku, grinned. "Why hello, Slayer..."

Sora woke in an unknown room, the floor cold against his face and chest. He winced as he stood, slightly shaken at how easily he had been knocked out. He heard voices coming from a room away and he cried out in shock when a cool touch grabbed his arm.

"Careful, I think he got you pretty bad..."

Sora relaxed into the touch as Riku's voice filled his ears, though when he turned to greet the face he knew so well, he was shocked to see the vampire looking just as bad as himself. "R... Riku, what happened to you?"

The vampire chuckled weakly, offering the brunet a smile. "Well considering how you look, I'm pretty sure you already know..." Riku trailed off as the vampire who had attacked both Sora and himself came through the doorway, two other familiar looking vampires trailing behind faithfully. He was shocked as Sora rushed before him, throwing his arms out to guard him from the vicious vampire.

"No! I won't let you hurt him!" Sora yelled out and Riku's hands lingered on the hips of the brunet before him.

"Slayer, stay out of this.." Riku trailed off as the elder began to laugh.

"Ahhh. Now I see. How queer, who would ever think.. and why?" Sephiroth pondered aloud with a sinister grin on his face. "My love, you must be sick. I see now. Not only do you kill our kind, but you screw the life from this mortal." Running his thumb, a silver tipped claw, across Sora's cheek threateningly, he drew blood, making the brunet wince. "So, Riku, my love... how well can you suppress yourself when his blood is before you?"

Sora's eyes widened as he felt his blood trickle from his sliced cheek, feeling Riku's hands squeeze his hips bruisingly. Sephiroth chuckled darkly as he leaned down until he was face-to-face with the Slayer before he continued. "So sweet... the taste, the sweetest you've ever known... my love, why resist your past?"

Immediately, Riku released the brunet. "Enough!" He growled ferally, backing away from the warm body before him.

Sephiroth turned away, a knowing smirk on his face. "Even corrupted... you are still beautiful, my pet. Dump this foolish decision of yours, love, the boy merely weakens you. I know you won't kill me, but I have no difficulty destroying you and the boy." Sephiroth paused and took a lingering look over his shoulder back to Riku. "Remember who made you this way. Remember your family. Come back to us and the boy will leave alive."

Without looking at the brunet, Riku slid his eyes shut. "Slayer, go."

Wide blue eyes blinking, Sora turned to face the vampire. "What?"

Opening his eyes to glare at the brunet, Riku growled. "Leave. Run."

A musical laugh escaped Sephiroth's throat, walking to the doors, opening them with a playful gesture. "I would leave, if I were you, boy." Without another word, Sora took off, running out the doors and into the forest.

Still facing the open doors, Sephiroth remained still. "Kill him."

Riku jerked forward, eyes wide and yelling. "You said you would let him live!!"

"I only said he would leave alive." Sephiroth spoke with a sickly grin as Loz and Yazoo slipped past their master and took off into the forest with inhuman speed, the other vampires, sired by Sephiroth as well, held down Riku with giggles.

...

Chained down into a hard chair, Riku watched with a dry throat as Sephiroth plucked away at a slab of rare meat, his fingers stained red. Their attention drawn to the dining room door as Yazoo strolled in quietly. "Master, the human-"

"The little brat got away!" Loz yelled, running into the room, earning a glare from the calm Yazoo.

Sephiroth scowled, casting a knowing look towards the captive. "Let him live. The mortal is exhausted, no fun in the chase. He'll be back, after all, mortals... are such foolish creatures."

...

Riku fought back as best as he could against his fellow vampires, weakened from the lack of blood and the continued abuse.

"Leave him!" Sephiroth growled ferally, and the two brothers retreated faithfully behind Sephiroth. "Let us leave the morning to pass judgement on our old friend for his great treachery."

Riku screamed as the other, younger vampires giddily retreated from the chamber. "No! No! Sephiroth!!"

"Ashes to ashes and vampire to dust..." He sang darkly.

Riku's eyes widened, "No! N-nono! You can't do this!"

Sephiroth grinned. "Have you ever felt the rays of our poison burn your open wounds, my love?"

Riku screamed, eyes locked fearfully on the cold eyes of Yazoo, Loz's back turned away behind him.

"Too bad your little pet never came back for you. He must be smarter than he looks."

...

It took Sora a while to finally locate Riku, having help from Cloud to track the vampire's scent down.

"Hurry up, kid!" Axel spoke in a hushed warning, eyes darting around the dark forest for any sign of danger. Sora hurried over to the Explorer, Cloud helping him bring the vampire into the car, settling the nearly unconscious male into the coffin. When they returned to the house, Sora collapsed on the couch, exhaustedly. Leon and Cloud hulled the coffin upstairs into Sora's room where the window blinds were pulled shut.

Leon turned on Sora, trying to keep his anger in check. "This was a really foolish thing of you to do, I hope you're aware of that, Sora. You should never risk your own life to save anyone, _especially_ him."

When the elder brunet turned with a huff, Cloud caught Sora's attention when he started mouthing. "_He's just cranky._"

Sora smiled, though he knew Leon's words were true.

...

Waking later in the morning, Sora stumbles upstairs. He's startled and scared when he walks into his room. There's blood. Riku.

"I'll be fine." Riku grits out between his teeth as the Slayer frets over his open wounds.

"Don't be silly," Frowning stubbornly at a particularly bad cut, Sora continues on, "Leon's getting you something to eat."

Shooing the brunet off with what strength he has left, Riku flops back against the bed, shutting his eyes. "I didn't think you were coming back for me..." He cracks open one eye to peer at the Slayer critically, "which would have been the smart thing to do."

Sora giggles. "I like taking chances. Especially when there's so much at stake." The brunet giggles more at his choice of words and Riku's frown lifts slightly, only to roll his showing eye before shutting it once more.

...

When a distraught blond came stumbling past Leon's office on his way to the kitchen, the brunet's attention was diverted from his work.

Cloud sat at the kitchen table, back to the kitchen doorway, tearing into another bag of beef jerky, concentrating hard on the dried meat. That is until he caught the scent of Leon in that very doorway, causing the teacher to blink in a confused fashion when the blond's head turned, eyes wide in shock. "Cloud?"

The lycanthrope groaned softly, grabbing a handful of meat and slipping outside with no other utterance. Leon scowled in return when the door quickly shut. He knew something wasn't right, but it wasn't a full moon. Not even close. Usually the blond wouldn't avoid conversation, no matter how vague he was at times.

After going back into his office to complete his work, he leaned back in his chair. Hearing the kitchen door open with a low whine, Leon chuckled, Cloud had opened it cautiously. Like he was avoiding him altogether. Then, in an afterthought, Leon cracked a smile, running a hand through his hair.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Sora and Riku _finally _have their alone time taken advantage of! Sorry the episode was so short and vague... had other things to write... BUT I have elaborated on the episode and when I finish, I will write in the entire scene that I had playing in my head when I started writing it. And now that this has gotten quite good attention, I will throw this out here: Riku will die. And there's nothing you can do about it! It just has to be done! For reasons that will occur later. D: Oh noes! BUT DON'T KILL ME YET!! And Riku's going soft on Sora. Aw. Notice more with Leon and Cloud? I wanted them to be more involved, considering that Axel was starting to get pulled into a mess of his own, so it just leaves Naminé left. Hrm.

I've been watching the Nightmare Before Christmas, too, if you couldn't tell by what Sephiroth says, it's from Jack's "What's This?" song. Hahaha. (Still don't own it, buuuut, I wanted to say it.)

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _10/31/08_ **)  
( Happy Halloween!!**** )**

Mucho love, ChemC


	7. Chapter 7

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

_Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! No, it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You!  
_((Avril Lavigne_Girlfriend))

* * *

Naminé and Axel were out grocery shopping while Cloud picked up an item from the medical center, courtesy of Leon, for Riku. Each with a bag of their own to carry, they waited outside the clinic for the blond to return. Naminé was oblivious to the passersby as she watched the clouded sky with mild boredom until the redhead beside her let out a gasp.

"Hey!" Axel barks out, rushing forward, pushing past Naminé as he jogged to catch up to the blond-haired male from the club nights ago. Though he was forced to an abrupt stop when he turned the corner to find no one there. Naminé, hurrying behind him with her bag of groceries and the bag he had dropped upon pursuing the boy, had a concerned look upon her face.

...

"Naminé I just don't get it!"

"You're sure that was him?" Naminé asked patiently, watching sadly as the redhead tugged at his hair.

"Yes!"

The blonde shook her head dismissively. "Well whatever happened that night, something must've been in the bar that night. Did Sora see anything?"

"No," Axel growled out slowly, "of course _Sora_ didn't see anything, he was too busy shoving his tongue down Riku's throat." The small blush that colored Naminé's cheeks made Axel give her a weary look. "First Kairi, and now you?"

"Let me go with you. Let's go tomorrow night, deal? I promise I won't go off with any potential enemy of ours."

Axel laughed. "What if it isn't a potential enemy, Miné?"

She blushed again, giggling nervously. "I'll make sure that I see your boy first."

...

Sora huffed impatiently, watching over the vampire protectively. "Why are you taking so long to heal?"

Holding back laugh, Riku shook his head. "Luv, it takes time when the blood you take is from animals, it gets cold fast."

"Make way!" Axel announced far too loud considering the quiet state of the house as he walked into Sora's room. "Present from Leon. Said you'd like it."

Sora sent the redhead a peculiar look as he fished around in his backpack, pulling out a small bag. Sora gave a soft moan of repulsion at the sight of the thick blood packaged away in the bag. Handing the prized possession over to the weak vampire, Axel found himself in an awkward loss for words. "So... go at it."

Riku glowered at Axel and turned his now sympathetic face to Sora's back. "Luv, I suggest you leave."

Axel left, but Sora remained still, sitting stiffly on the corner of the bed. "No... I just won't watch. Go ahead, you need it."

Attempting to modestly rip into the package, his efforts were only just scarcely there before the blood slid down his throat. Sora balled his hands into fists as he tried to block out the sickening sounds coming from the danger behind him. He realized that it didn't take long, as he felt the weight on the bed shift, Riku passing by the Slayer on his way to the bathroom.

Right. Blood.

When the light flipped off once more from the small bathroom, Sora spoke softly, cautiously. "Riku?"

"Nn?"

"What did he mean when he said not to avoid your past?"

Riku's eyes flashed, and he turned sideways, still in the doorway. "Sora, I would _never-_"

Sora stood, walked from the room then, not giving the vampire a chance to explain himself any further. "Good night, Riku."

Falling back onto Sora's bed, Riku hung his head.

* * *

**( Can You Say ****PWP****? )****  
obviously CL here...**

* * *

Leon caught the hungry look in the lycanthrope's eyes and knew something was up by the way the blond kept fidgeting. "Cloud?"

"L-Leon... stay away from me... this is a bad time... I'm.. I-I'm..." As his voice quieted with each word, Leon drew closer to the frustrated blond. The characteristic scowl on his face softened up slightly as he slid his arms around the young werewolf. "It's alright," Leon spoke in a murmur, "go ahead. If it'll help, use me."

Bright cerulean eyes clouded and he wasted no time in grabbing the brunet's head, pulling the man into a rough kiss.

Shoved harshly against the bedroom wall, Leon chuckles lowly. "You are seriously a dog in heat..."

Cloud pouts, holding back another moan as the brunet takes off the blond's shirt. "I resent that."

Dragging his tongue across the blond's nipple, he smirks. "Fine, a _werewolf _in heat."

Choosing to ignore the comment, the blond continues. "How long... have you known?" Cloud asks in a heated whisper when Leon shoves the werewolf onto the bed.

The brunet shrugs, dropping his shirt to the floor. "You kept avoiding me."

"Th-... the kids..."

"Went to the club, Sora's on patrol and Riku's still not responding, he's out until he's recovered."

"O-oh.." Cloud blushed slightly as the brunet rummaged around in the end table beside the bed. "Were you... expecting this?"

Leon pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom as he turned back to face the blond. "Honestly, I was half-expecting you to go out and find what you needed. That not being me. Regardless, I'm always ready."

"Do you even want this?" Cloud asked shyly, his blush deepening as Leon began to kiss his neck.

"Of course I want you." Leon answered quickly, pausing to tear away from the lycanthrope's neck to finish his thought. "But it doesn't have to mean a thing if you don't-"

Cloud shifted, moving in to kiss the brunet as he spoke. "No," Cloud whispered sadly, "I want it to."

...

Laying on top of the brunet, Cloud throws his head back, squeezing his eyes shut and Leon relishes in how perfect every aspect of the werewolf's body is. No scars, no imperfections. Thrusting in as far as he can, Leon groans, his fingers finding the blond's.

* * *

"Where the hell is that brat?" Axel murmured darkly, his tequila turning watery as the ice melted in the ignored drink.

"Patience, Axel." Naminé spoke softly, patting her friend on the back.

Axel sat at the bar, the club music pounding into his brain as he sat with his head against the counter-top. Minutes seemed to fly by, minutes began to feel like hours...

Standing up with a scowl, he left the club without a word, Naminé had no choice but to follow after him. "Axel?"

He shook his head, "Just forget it. He's not coming."

Naminé sent her friend a lingering glance. "Are you sure he was there?"

The redhead let out a low chuckle. "I'm not crazy. I know I saw him."

...

They were walking back to the house when they passed by the skating rink, that due to the weather, was an ice skating rink until the ice melted away. Still in a mood from the club, he cast a glare out to the laughter, eyes catching on a very familiar head of blond hair.

"Not with Sora tonight I see, so what brings you here, I wonder, or were you missing me?"

"Y-You!!" Axel yelled out, earning many irritated glances, though the blond boy didn't seem to miss the call and came skating up to the two at the entrance to the ice. "What the hell, man? I chased after you yesterday but you just vanished into thin air! What are you? Are you a ghost?!"

The boy scowled, though the humor was hard to hide from his voice. "A ghost? Are you sure you saw me?"

Axel frowned. "Yes I saw you! Who are you? How do you know Sora, and why are you talking to me?"

The boy laughed charmingly. "Who am I? And who in this world doesn't know the Slayer?"

Nearly drawn into hysterics, Axel laughed nervously. "Oh dear God, you're psychotic!"

"No, not psychotic, just gave you company, though you seem to have found me again. The name's Roxas, go back to the club next week, and we'll talk again. This time, alone, please."

The blond boy, Roxas, smiled knowingly at Naminé and skated in a small circle before he went off into the rink again. Beside a dazed Axel, Naminé pouted. "That's so unfair. He's definitely not as human as he looks, but who or what he is, I can't tell. He's got a really good mind block... Maybe a demon, or a-"

Axel ran a hand through his hair in distress. "I must be losing my mind..."

...

When Riku woke to the dark of the Slayer's room, he frowned when the scent of the boy was weak, signaling that the brunet had not returned to his room since the night before. After leaving the house, feeling well and rested, Riku tracked down the Slayer with relative ease. Sora stood out in the middle of the cemetery, fighting off a potentially strong demon while Leon and Axel took on two fledglings. "Sora, Luv, we need to talk."

Sora growled out, forcing the demon back after a particularly rough shove. "Kinda busy now, Riku. Just talk to me tomorrow-"

Eyes slitting, Riku drew out his dagger and rid Sora of his distraction, leaving Leon and Axel to stare in disbelief as the two young vampires fled after the violent and swift scene. "No, _now, _Slayer!" Riku dragged the blue-eyed boy away and out of earshot from the other two males in the cemetery. When they were finally alone, the vampire took a deep breath, calming his nerves before speaking again, his voice returning to the calm perfection Sora knew all too well.

"Sora, I'm sorry I never told you, alright? I had just thought that the less you knew about my past..." Sighing irritatedly, Riku shook his head as he began again. "Look before I became involved with you... the night I came back, I had come to kill you. Which I should have the night I first met you in the alleyway but I wanted a real fight."

Sora glared at the vampire before him, folding his arms stubbornly across his chest. "Go on..."

Another irritated sigh. "Sora, for decades, I've killed every Slayer just like you. Male, female, it didn't matter, they died all the same. Each death, I grew stronger, but something went wrong that night. I had been watching you the entire night, from the single fledgling you killed to before sunrise, when I spoke to you. I didn't even realize I had spent that long watching you." Riku glanced up, looking the Slayer in the eyes as he finished. "Each day I felt more compelled to taunt you rather than kill you, no matter what threat that left me open to."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

I didn't get any feedback... so this is with the Roxas who more closely follows Anya's role in BtVS. Also, forgive the bleeding-from-the-ears song. Avril is the best though. Especially when you can't sing and you attempt singing while in a car for long distances, & dancing crazily _while_ driving. It's great fun. You should try. Plus, this song makes me laugh just because of everyone other than SR in this chapter. It seemed quite... fitting. :]

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _11/04/08_ **)**


	8. Chapter 8

**.A Bad Night is Falling.**

* * *

_I'll never act my age, but you can tell by the lines in my smile that I have been around for awhile._  
((Incubus_Smile Lines))

* * *

Axel came back as Roxas had told him to.

Roxas turned slightly, peering at Axel before he turned back to the bar where they had first met. "You're not alone."

Green eyes widened in shock. "Excuse me?"

The blond shrugged, "I guess it wasn't exactly your fault. You tend to create quite a following."

"Alright, alright! Enough already! What are you talking about and who _are_ you?" Axel growled out, refusing to sit, his hands balled into fists.

"I told you. Roxas." The boy spoke with a playful smirk, but shook his head when the redhead continued to glare. "I'm a former demon. Envy was my specialty and all those emotions that came packaged along with it. Lust included, which is probably why you kissed me."

Axel looked away, feeling embarrassed.

Roxas chuckled. "Not like I mind. Listen, I want to help you. What do you say?"

...

The two weeks of silence that followed after his forced confession to the Slayer left irritation gnawing on his every breath.

He could've chosen to ignore the stubborn brunet.

He could've, and would've happily moved on and away if the brunet had chosen to work on his own. As he should.

It was stupid. Long ago he had held onto the fragments of his past human life. Human emotions, feelings. Things that he shouldn't have, things that he can't have. He's been dead for far too long. But somehow the Slayer brought the ghosts of is past-life to the surface.

Though on a night during the third week of silence, the part of him which seemed to re-live his long-past human feelings, that same exact part which was surprised, _relieved, _even, when he woke to the boy sitting silently in the dark corner of his residence. The part of him that still continued to ignore the Slayer's existence as he quenched his thirst with one of the bags he warmed in the microwave.

The part of him that wanted to look the brunet's way as he spoke in a small voice.

"Riku. Can we talk?"

Though he still refused to confirm, nor give any acknowledgement to the Slayer's existence, Riku heard the nervousness in the Slayer as he shifted once before speaking up again.

"Riku... I don't know what I'm supposed to say to what you told me, really."

A broken laugh escapes the vampire's lips before he shakes his head. "Look, Luv, I don't really care what you think. I don't care about the things you do, and I don't have feelings. I'm a vampire, not human. Fangs, remember? I don't love, I just lust, so don't go trying to make me into what you want." Riku snapped before he could properly process his words in his head. Realization dawned on him and he weakly attempted to take back his words. "Sora-"

The brunet silently began to leave, but fully healed and up to his normal speed, Riku blocked the Slayer from leaving. "It's fine." Sora spoke up softly, turning away immediately, but Riku knew that no human was ever _fine _with anything unless if it was what they wanted.

The salty scent that invaded his senses hit the vampire hard and he reached out, wrapping his arms protectively around Sora's waist. "I'm sorry. I _shouldn't _have feelings, and I _shouldn't _care, but as damned as I am, I do. From the moment I saw you, you changed me."

When Sora spoke up again, his voice was soft. "Riku... I can't do this without you."

...

As the weeks passed and the weather neared spring, Riku woke up to find Sora in his presence on the nights that the others had patrol. Sora would sleep on the old couch as Riku kept watch over him.

On this particular night, in their own content silence, Sora was nearly asleep before a snicker came from the top of the stairs.

"Having a sleepover, are we? What a shame, I wasn't invited, but I've come to crash the party either way."

"Sephiroth!" Riku jumped to his feet with a snarl and Sora sat straight up, seeing the look of disgust upon the elder vampire's face.

"Slayer, go home."

"W-what?" Sora stuttered slightly in disbelief.

"Yes, go home, boy." Sephiroth chuckled darkly, grinning.

"_Now!_" Riku snapped and Sora ran.

...

Naminé spent her extra hours between school and patrol at the library studying the elements. Fire in particular, considering that it seemed to be the best attack at her disposal. She was oblivious to the boy who came her way with a faint smile on his face. Too consumed in her reading, she didn't know she was being watched until the boy cleared his throat.

Naminé's attention flew behind her and a light blush covered her cheeks as if she had been caught stealing. She recognized the boy from one of her classes, but she couldn't seem to place a name...

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he stated with a light chuckle, "I wasn't exactly being quiet, but I guess you were zoned out." He stuck out his hand with a smile, and his student badge became visible. "Naminé, right?"

Nodding, feeling her face burn, she read the name and felt stupid for not remembering. He was the a captain of the soccer team, how couldn't she remember Tidus? "Y-yes..."

He continued to smile, amusement in his eyes at the blush across her face.

...

"I don't see why you're so worried about this. You have no reason to be concerned. I can handle things myself." Riku stated tiredly as his gaze followed the Slayer's form as the boy stepped into the bathroom to take a shower before his patrol began.

"Riku, I have enough reasoning to out-argue you. He got you once already, I'm not taking another chance. It was a miracle I even got you out at all." Sora spoke over the rush of steamy water with a roll of his eyes.

"Sephiroth was testing you, and he just caught me off-guard that night. I don't need to stay here."

"Then why do I?"

Riku remained silent as Sora finished up his shower, choosing not to argue back. The last thing they needed was to be tense on patrol.

The cell phone on Sora's bedside table buzzed loudly and Riku cast the annoyance a glance before he snatched it up. "Yes?"

"Riku? Who is it?" Sora asked softly, taking note of the vampire's face as he stepped out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel.

"Luv, we have to go. Now."

...

Leon sat away at a safe distance from the fawn-colored werewolf in the silver cage across the room. The rage from the wolf's eyes had soon extinguished when he smelled the familiar scent of the brunet teacher. The cage was reinforced with magic from Naminé to prevent the possibility of escape.

Wild blue eyes watched the brunet's every move as the man left the room, returning almost immediately with a raw steak. Their eyes met for a lingering moment as Leon lowered the meat between the bars of the cage.

Familiarity lost as soon as the scent burned into Cloud's senses.

Leon glanced up to the stairs as Sora ran down in a rush, Riku following behind with the effortless grace he held. Sora sent a quick glance to the wolf in the cage and nodded in Leon's direction as the lycanthrope howled at the wave of scents.

...

Sora and Riku ran to the park where the demon growled, a large, dark creature. His claws were hooked into the dirt and the concrete was torn.

"Watch out!" Naminé called out to the two entering the battle and a blast of light hitting the creature on the side of it's face, flying past and nearly missing Sora.

"Sorry kids, I'm a little rusty!" The blond teen called out to the fighting crowd as the large demon wailed from the attack.

Sora looked lost, blinking, still startled from the near-hit. "Do I know you?"

Axel shook his head, still recovering from the blast. "Guys, this is Roxas. I'll explain later. Miné!"

Naminé focused her thoughts as she summoned another ball of flame, leaving it in the air for Roxas to attack with. Roxas grinned at the blonde with the excitement of a young boy at Christmas as he sent a wave of energy into the flames, sending it flying at the demon for round two. Riku dodged the attack with ease as he struck one more attack on the threat before he pushed Sora out of the way.

With the effort of the whole gang, the demon fell and dissolved into the night breeze.

Sora saw a figure run from the scene, the figure who hadn't gone unnoticed by the vampire beside him.

"Kadaj!" Riku yelled out to the young boy who sent a glare the vampire's way before he took off into the forest.

...

Riku was set in a bad mood for the rest of the night. "He summoned the demon." He spoke moodily, "Sephiroth did it."

Axel frowned, resting his chin in the palm of his hands. "Who was that guy? Kayder? Kay-?"

"Kadaj." Sora murmured with a scowl.

"A werewolf."

The group, minus Roxas and Riku glanced Naminé's way in question.

"That boy... Riku, how do you know him?" Naminé asked softly, almost afraid to do so.

Riku's eyes slitted and he stood from the couch, leaving Sora's side as he hurried upstairs to the Slayer's room, slamming the door. Sora began to go after him, but Axel stopped the brunet from getting very far. Roxas looked up at the ceiling, eyes scanning the ceiling as if he saw something out of place. "He's related to him through blood."

The room fell silent as the former demon of envy spoke in a clear voice, eyes sliding shut. "I believe he was thought to have been dead for years now."

"How do you know?" Axel asked out of curiosity as Sora's head bowed.

Roxas returned his gaze to the redhead. "Most people, human or not, don't like talking about family."

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

So... I was at work later than I thought. I missed 11:11. Oh well. The date is still 11/11. :D

OK, so let's be _honest _here. I really, and I mean **really **had no idea where to start this chapter. I had everything written out for the last chapters, but not this one. But since my "give the reader's a choice" plan didn't work.. I'm just sticking to my original plan... And then, when I finally had a lot written between Riku and Sora in this chapter... I went to save, and found out I was no longer logged-in so I lost it all. Joy. I love this site.

And what prompted me to use Tidus with Naminé, was just that when it comes to her, I like Tidus. I don't know why. I just do. Plus, I wanted at least _one _straight couple in this story since in BtVS, basically everyone is straight except for WillowTara. So it's backwards here, but TidusNaminé or Namus(haha) is technically WillowTara.

Also, I stuck with the cliché, no vampire can enter a household without consent just because, if that wasn't the case, Sora would be dead already. Most likely. And no one wants that. And yes, concrete tears. He was a big demon. I didn't think too hard about that line. Haha. Just imagine a large, horrible demon. Like the Behemoth in KH. Only... not quite that large. People would notice that.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _11/11/08_ **)**


	9. Chapter 9

**.A Bad Night is Falling.  
(**_SO. MUCH. ACTION!!!_**)  
Pt. 1**

* * *

_Sorry, changes, trample the plan. Death stores, victims, once more.  
_((Chevelle_To Return))

* * *

When Sora returned upstairs to his room, he knocked timidly, then felt foolish for doing so when Riku responded. "It's your room."

Sora entered cautiously, eyes falling upon the vampire upon his bed. "He was our unborn brother, the two who were beside him, my brothers. We thought he died along with our mother. Sephiroth had come in and 'saved' us, if you will." Sora sat down beside Riku, sadness etched on his face as he recalled his past. "She survived the fire, and Sephiroth knew that we only stayed by his side because we had no where else to go..."

Riku's face contorted and he looked away to the side. "She died giving birth to him, and Sephiroth took him in, but he promised he would never make him like us. True to his word, he set us out on our own, and I never returned until I came back for you. I thought Kadaj had died, being mortal."

Sora frowned, shaking his head. "But then why is he doing this to _you? _Why aren't they attacking me?"

"Luv, you don't understand... this goes far beyond just you being a Slayer." Riku murmured. "Sephiroth knows he's right. I can only match him in strength, the only way I could ever kill him is if... well, I think you know."

Sora swallowed thickly, realization dawning on him. "Me." He shivered slightly at the thought. "With every Slayer you kill, you gain more power... and with me you would finally be strong enough to kill him, right?"

Riku nodded, a scowl on his pale face. "Yes. Either way, he wins. If I kill him, I've lost you. If I don't, he remains a threat until your dying breath and it seems that he's turned my whole family against me."

...

Struggling to keep her concentration on the book before her, a book which was recommended by Roxas, Naminé rubbed at her tired eyes. It had only been three days since their encounter with the demon, but it had taken a lot out of her.

"I figured I would find you here."

Startled from her studying, she looked up to see Tidus watching her with a smile. "T-Tidus! What are you doing here?"

The boy tilted his head to the side playfully, "I wanted to see you again. Is there something wrong with that?"

Naminé blushed and looked down at her book. "Well, no, I just wasn't expecting..."

"What are you reading?"

Blushing more, Naminé felt slightly foolish. "It's about werewolves..."

Tidus pulled up a seat across from the blonde with a smile. "Really? Huh. That's pretty cool. So do you believe it that stuff?"

Naminé nodded, "You have no idea."

Her response earned a chuckle from Tidus. "Hey, let's go somewhere. Preferably somewhere we don't have to whisper."

...

It was a quiet night which left Sora on edge as he walked the patrol. Riku walked alongside the brunet, not feeling a need to scope out the perimeter, due to the lack of activity. "Somethings not right..."

The vampire cast the Slayer an amused look. "What do you mean?"

Sora quickly glanced around the area, feeling his back pocket with a frown, "It's too quiet. No ones out, and it's a nice night." He shifted uncomfortably as he stopped, reaching into his sling shoulder messenger bag. His eyebrows furrowed as he rummaged through the bag more determinedly.

"Pet, what's wrong?" Riku asked, turning slightly to peer at the brunet. It was only at that moment that he caught the scent and knew they were not alone.

"Missing something?"

"Kadaj!" Riku called out, surprise painting his face as he whipped around to see the boy casually walking into view, holding a silver cell phone in his left hand.

The boy, seemingly no older than 16, gave Riku a sly smirk. "Why hello, Riku. It's been a while, hasn't it? Missed me?"

"Why- you're not..." Riku stumbled over his words, pushing Sora behind him as he took steps away from his youngest brother.

The young teens eyes slit, a sickly grin growing on his face, crushing and destroying the silver phone with little effort. "You never came back. Why didn't you come back, Riku?"

...

Axel huffed angrily as he hurried to the library, Roxas on his heels. "Calm down, Axel. I'm sure she's just fine."

Still irritated, Axel shook his head. "No."

Roxas frowned. "How can you be so sure?"

"She's never late."

...

"Tidus, I don't think we should be out here..." Naminé spoke softly, eyes darting around the cemetery, her senses on high alert.

Stopping abruptly, Tidus turned to her, no longer smiling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this, I... I really do like you."

"No!" Naminé struggled, crying out briefly at a particularly rough pull as she heard laughter behind her, cold hands tugging her away.

"I'm sorry! He threatened my family, you've gotta believe me!" Tidus called out to the blonde girl as she was pulled away further into the cemetery.

...

"Oh! She left earlier with a nice boy, about an hour ago-"

"-No!" Axel, thoroughly frustrated, pounded his fists against the counter, causing the librarian to jump back in surprise.

Roxas cast a glance to the angered redhead as he left quickly with a deep scowl on his face. He turned back to the librarian, quickly apologizing before running off after Axel. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"_He _took her!" Axel growled darkly. "That _brat. _The one she's been talking to! I _knew _he was trouble!!"

Helplessly, Roxas followed Axel as they hurried off to the cemetery.

...

"_You!_" Axel growled, catching the fleeing boy by the collar of his shirt. "Where is she?! _Where is she?!!_"

"Axel!" Roxas called out, startled by the redhead's actions.

The blond captive squeezed his eyes shut, struggling in the grasp, "She's... she's back there... they were going to kill my family! I didn't mean to get her into this!!"

"Let him go, Axel!" Roxas pleaded, tugging on the redhead's arm.

Axel dropped Tidus to the grass with a snarl. "You'd better hope she's still alive. Better yet... You're coming with us."

"Wh-what?! But I can't-" Tidus stuttered as Axel tugged him up again, dragging him back in the direction he had came.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

OK! So, I'm sorry. I realized it was taking me just _too _damn long to write this chapter, so instead of one looong 3,000+ chapter, I cut it in half. Not really a cliffhanger, but maybe a standing-on-an-unsteady-ledge-hanger.

The Tidus thing kinda happened as I wrote. I had a change of heart about him. Also, don't worry about Sora and Riku. They're coming up.

I'm hoping I can get this all finished by the 10th of December. 2 months after I started!!!! (_hoping, hoping, hoping..._)

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _11/24/08_ **)**


	10. Chapter 10

Vampires are TRUE immortals. Werewolves are just humans who are ill.

**.A Bad Night is Falling.  
(**_SO. MUCH. ACTION!!!_**)  
Pt. 2**

* * *

_Well reality is due, what you say just can't be true. When the story's stretched and so far fetched._  
((Green Day_You Lied))

Werewolf Reference: To ease any confusion, my werewolves are on all four legs. Like a dog. (No comments about Cloud. Haha) They are _able _to stand up, but usually don't. Just easier for them, I suppose. I wanted them to be more dog-like.

* * *

Yazoo stood silent, watching over the blonde captive as Loz stalked back and forth.

"Don't waste your energy," Yazoo chided his older brother with a snarl, "Sephiroth will be here soon."

"Why don't we just kill her now?" Loz whined loudly, "I don't trust her. She's a witch! Who knows what she could do!"

"I'm not a-!" Naminé began, only to be slapped sharply across her cheek.

"Shut up!" Yazoo stated coldly, glaring at the blonde before glancing up, eyes narrowing at the intruder running their way.

"Let her go!" Tidus yelled, scared out of his mind when Loz grinned. "I... I won't let you hurt her!"

"He's not part of the plan," Loz began slowly, "does he have to live?"

Yazoo stood beside Loz, a stern look on his face, chuckling darkly when Tidus crouched into a fighting stance. "No."

Loz grinned wider, rushing at Tidus, only to be knocked aside by Roxas. Tidus quickly hurried to Naminé's side, untying the ropes.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Yazoo sneered as Axel came out of hiding, rushing at the vampire, while Roxas took on Loz.

Axel was mildly surprised at the speed Yazoo fought with despite how aware he was of his surroundings and of the vampire, he was nearly caught off guard, tripping, thankful to have Naminé watching his back, now free again. Axel noticed that the speed of the vampire was his technique, and as he fought and fought, the speed fell and fell.

With a last cry, Yazoo lunged, receiving a blast of flames from Naminé before he even reached Axel. Landing the final blow on Yazoo, Axel stood back, breathing heavily. "Man, he's fast."

Naminé came up beside Axel, hugging him. "I'm so sorry!"

Roxas, keeping a watch on the unmoving body of Loz, dialed Sora's cell phone. Receiving the dial tone, he shook his head when Axel glanced up. He tossed the phone to the redhead, nodding as Naminé sent him a timid smile, Tidus watching Loz nervously, still trying to comprehend the situation before him.

Loz froze, blinking as he watched the undead body of his brother dissolve. "... Yazoo?" He turned his surprised gaze to Roxas, Tidus, and Naminé as Axel fled the area, running further into the cemetery. Surprise quickly turning into a dark glare, Loz snarls. "You'll regret the day you slayed my brother!!"

Axel ran as fast as his long legs could carry him, stumbling to dial the next number he knew. "Leon! Cemetery! Quick!"

...

Sora took in the nervous look upon Riku's face as the vampire's eyes scanned the area, dodging the lycanthrope's attacks.

"Can you handle him alone?"

Sora blinked, nodding confidently a moment later. "Riku?"

"Take him to me. Ready? Go!" Riku stated before he took off, leaving Sora to fend for himself and slowly guide Kadaj's way in Riku's direction. The direction leading him into his mausoleum. Close quarters giving Kadaj nowhere to hide. No one to interrupt. The plan worked far easier than Sora had been expecting, too distracted by guarding himself to pay too much attention to the lycanthrope's threats.

But they weren't threats. Sora realized, upon hearing Riku speak in a soft voice, that Kadaj hadn't been threatening at all.

"I'm sorry." Riku spoke. Sora immediately listened, watching as Riku, in turn, took a moment to throw the boy to the floor.

"Why didn't you come back?" Kadaj yelled, furious as he stood, "I could've lived my life!" The words froze Riku in his spot.

Startled by the vampire's reaction, Sora took the opportunity to speak, though another voice spoke for him.

"It's not like he knew, my dear boy." The voice, so familiar, caused the Slayer to shiver. He knew it was him. "Riku never came back because he did not know."

Riku was still frozen, eyes wide as Kadaj glared at the intruder, momentarily forgetting about the fight at hand. "Neither did my brothers! They came back!!" Sora rushed to Riku's side, realizing that the vampire had no intention to fight.

Sephiroth chuckled at the action. "Stupid mortal..."

"And you're not sorry!" Kadaj continued, his rage fueled by his rising anger. "Now you have _him, _you're stupid _human. _You don't care about your brothers! You don't care about me!!" The lycanthrope grinned sickly, a fevor growing in his eyes, his joints cracking. "And now... _now, _you will see what you have done. Save yourself and let the Slayer die, or I'll take him with me!!!"

Sora's eyes widen as he watches the boy transform, his body shifting, _reforming. _Sephiroth chuckles again, and the brunet understands. He had _taunted _Kadaj's rage, and _taunted _Riku to question himself.

Sora understands that he's now on his own. "No..." The Slayer whimpers uneasily, casting a glance to Riku, taking note of the look of betrayal in his bright eyes. "Riku..."

A snarl. Sora's heart races as he hears the final crack. The sickening smell. The claws dragging across the floor like chalk against a chalkboard. The brunet, finding it hard to breathe. "Riku!" He finally croaks out, eyes focused on the vicious werewolf before them.

Sephiroth's chuckles have turned to a dark laugh. Soft, menacing. But he won't touch them. Sora realizes the fight is purely entertainment for him. The fall of the Slayer, and probably the end of Riku as well.

"_Riku!_" Sora cries out to the vampire desperately, emptying his bag in hopes of defending himself from Kadaj. The lycanthrope snarls again, advancing on Sora in a teasing manner. His rage focused.

Riku cannot focus. His mind torn. Sora verses Kadaj. A _mortal _verses his _family__. _Good verses Evil. Sephiroth's laughter ringing in his ears. He watches Sora struggle to find the appropriate weapon, he watches as Kadaj begins to charge.

"No, you don't!" A voice cut in, and Sora flinched away in surprise as the werewolf was knocked on his side after a charging kick.

An attack by Axel.

Riku jerked, eyes widening in surprise. The startled cry from the brunet, as the werewolf came at Axel, woke Riku and he threw the lycanthrope into the west wall of the mausoleum. The silver wolf whined slightly as it slammed against the wall, snarling ferociously as he stood back up.

...

Sephiroth glowers at the interruption, angered, _hateful_. The Slayer and his stupid friends. Avoiding being attacked, Sephiroth stalks forward with Sora and Axel's attentions placed on Riku and Kadaj and he lands a heavy and swift blow to the intruder, leaving the redhead knocked-out.

Upon hearing the sound of a body collapse, Sora turned, gasping as Axel lay upon the floor, unable to apprehend Sephiroth. The vampire was gone. Unscathed, untouched, and still alive.

"Axel!" Sora called out, rushing to the unconscious redhead's side, he looked up helplessly to Riku.

...

Brute strength against velocity. Sora struggled, torn between getting Axel to a safer place and fighting alongside Riku, though still unable to move. Fighting alone now, Riku fought to stay one step ahead of the werewolf, but he knew it was all hopeless. Sora couldn't leave Axel alone, unconscious, but he couldn't sit back and watch Riku be thrown around like he was.

Riku was thrown roughly against the rock wall with a sickening thud and he lost footing momentarily before he was up again, swiftly out stepping the heavy-set werewolf. A hard hit to his jaw and Riku hit the floor again. Sora screamed, throwing threats that came out empty against the dangerous lycanthrope as he snarled towards the Slayer.

Trying to calm his nerves, equipped with his silver weapons, Sora stood his ground as the werewolf clambered towards him, foaming at the mouth, murder in his eyes. The monster shrieked at the burn of silver against his left arm, but his rage drew him to lash out with his right arm a moment later, jaws snapping. Unable to block the move in time, Sora was thrown back and he fell to the floor, his legs collapsing beneath him. The snarling werewolf advanced again on his prey and as he struck out again, Sora's eyes widened as a blur threw out before him, taking the clawed attack.

Attention diverted to the distraction, the werewolf turned sharply on the intruder. Sora cried out, noticing Riku's chest and where the clawed paw had struck, where the dead skin had been shredded.

Noticing where the vampire's neck had been struck.

As time seemed to slow, his heart beat slowed and tears poured. Another heavy blur past him and a howl. Two werewolves engaged in battle, Sora was being pulled up, his eyes glued on the still frame of the vampire.

"Sora, we have to leave, _now."_

Sora knew the voice, and he glanced at the brunet at his side, looking behind him to where Axel had fallen. Naminé and Roxas at the redhead's side as Leon watched him with a stern look. He understood the situation, but at the same time... he just _couldn't._

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

OK kids, I know, I know. I didn't like killing Riku off like that... BUT there is one more chapter, the ABSOLUTE end. (Which I don't have much written for. It seems I've been falling behind lately.) But HEY! At least I'm _finally _finishing a fic. (It's about time, right?)

Oh, and yeah. Sephiroth is still alive. Dun dun dunnnn! Plus, I think this is my favorite chapter, also the longest. (If you combine the two parts.)

Right before I posted this... I realized I still had "**battle battle battle battle.**" written in between Yazoo smelling 'the rat' and Axel killing him off. I laughed. How horrible would this chapter had been if I had just left that there? Haha :D

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _12/03/08_ **)**


	11. Chapter 11

**.A Bad Night is Falling.

* * *

  
**_Synchronicity weaves like a web when you were meant to be a meal.  
_(( Incubus_Smile Lines ))

* * *

Sora sat in the remote corner of the hospital room in silence. Blankly watching as his redheaded friend wakes, Roxas, having not left his side once, and Naminé, as she rushes forward. Leon and Cloud awaiting outside the room.

Roxas explained to Sora what had happened at the cemetery earlier on. Axel had called Leon, running to find the Slayer as Naminé, Roxas, and Tidus took on Loz. An easy task, considering the vampire's false emotions had gotten the better of him. Leon had come in company of Cloud, meeting up with Roxas and Naminé after Tidus fled.

The books Roxas had recommended to Naminé were of provoking the wolf inside, causing a lycanthrope to transform without a full moon. While Cloud had been spellbound into the action, Kadaj had been prompted through Sephiroth and his own rage. Cloud was safely returned with the aid of Leon and Naminé after Kadaj's fall.

Although Sora was sorely reminded that neither Roxas nor Naminé knew where Sephiroth had gone.

...

It surprised no one within the room when Roxas leaned forward across the hospital bed to kiss Axel.

Though it certainly surprised the nurse in the doorway, her face a burning, bright red. She cleared her throat, eyes flickering around the rest of the group, her blush fading. Naminé recognized the look, as one that she had seen in Kairi and had felt herself.

And these were the boys she was surrounded by.

...

The cemetery.

Sora wanted to return. _Needed _to return, but was not allowed. If Sephiroth was indeed out for revenge, he would be waiting. Without Riku, Sora's chances of surviving an assault would be near-to-none. None of the gang knew just how great the vampire's powers were, though Sora knew enough from what Riku had told him.

Riku couldn't destroy Sephiroth yet he had slaughtered many, _hundreds_ of Slayers before Sora. And despite that the brothers' reign had ended, Sora knew well enough that he couldn't slay the powerful vampire alone.

...

There weren't many threats out on this night, the demon here, and a weak vampire there. Nothing Sora had to sweat over.

Leon and Cloud had scoped out the area surrounding the mausoleum earlier on, before Sora was even allowed to return to his patrol. They had found nothing out of place, Riku was gone, which they suspected was due to Sephiroth. There were just a few rats here and there, scattering around, startled from their sleep.

Feeling weak and pathetic, Sora cleared the cemetery before he collapsed to his knees among the graves of the lifeless. It had only been a week since he had been allowed out on patrol, ensuring him from running into Sephiroth's trap back where Riku lay, yet he cried out for the reassurance of his silver-haired partner.

He was so close to the mausoleum where he had slept in the comfort of the vampire. So close, but he couldn't move any closer. The feeling in the air changed. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Come _on! _Can't you stupid brainless _idiots _leave me alone for _one _night?!" Sora cried out, tears building up as he heard the dragging that was so familiar. He didn't want to fight anymore, he just wanted to die. "Just one!!"

He heard the staggering steps continue without delay. He heard the clearing of the throat.

"Brainless would suggest a zombie, Slayer. You should know this by now..."

Sora gasped, stiffening as the ever-enchanting voice drifted to him. He turned swiftly, taking note of the grungy, filthy vampire before him, smiling. "Riku!!"

The vampire laughed weakly, wincing as the brunet threw his arms around him in a hug. "Whoa there, luv, I'm in no shape for this." Sora pulled back reluctantly, only to have the vampire lean tiredly against him. "I may still be around, luv, but I need to feed. Forgive me."

Sora gasps again as sharp fangs break his skin, feeling the vampire's icy hands grasp his arms. The brunet cries out as Riku draws blood, lapping it up eagerly. He couldn't speak, feeling his world spin around him with each draw, and he could feel his heart slow, he could hear it.

It was sickening.

But it was _Riku._

...

Eyes opening wide as he woke with a start in the dark hospital room, a terrible burn aching his neck. It had been no dream. He was alive, or well, still dead, but animated again. Riku was back. Sora's fingers touched the bandage wrapped around his neck gingerly, tongue wetting his dry, cracked lips nervously as he recalled the memory.

He must have passed out. But how had he ended up in the hospital? He was startled again as a light lit up beside his head. On his bedside table, Sora nervously grasped the sleek red phone that wasn't his and answered the call.

"H-Hello?"

_"I'm sorry, I may have gotten a bit carried away, but you'll be as good as new soon."_

Sora frowned slightly, the voice of a familiar vampire on the other end. "... Riku?"

_"As uninteresting as it may be, my will to protect you kept me hanging on to the thread I had left... but it also left me so weak that I could barely walk, my efforts would have been in vain if I hadn't done the deed, luv."_

"It... it's OK, I'm just glad that you're still-"

_"Don't say that," _Riku hissed,_ "I could've killed you."_

Sora smiled, despite the anger flowing from the vampire's voice. "You didn't."

Silence filled the line and he smiled wider as he heard the exasperated sigh from the vampire, _"I'm not worth your life, Slayer, but we'll argue later. You need more rest."_

"Thank you, Riku."

...

Axel, of course, was furious when he heard the news. He refused to speak to Sora until his anger simmered down, Naminé wasn't quite as forgiving either, though she couldn't stay mad for long. Things had changed since Riku came to help. He had risked, nearly given his life to save Sora. To at least stall the attack.

Axel was still angered when Riku came into the house, earning a stern look from Naminé. A warning to keep his mouth shut. Roxas was pleased, a content smile on his face as he covered Axel's mouth with a hand. "Welcome back, Riku."

...

Sora, having turned the guest room into Riku's own room, visited the recovering vampire often. "How did you do it?"

Riku glanced across the room to the brunet. "Excuse me?"

Ducking his head from embarrassment, Sora gingerly walked towards the vampire. "How'd you survive the attack?"

With a shake of his head, Riku chuckled. "You really want to know?"

...

Rats.

The limp and drained body of a rat was kicked aside with disgust. The stench of cold death stung the senses.

"A rat surviving from rats." The deep voice sneered, choosing no longer to remain in the mausoleum. With a swift turn away from the sight, and a hand running through long, silver hair, the man left.

"Come."

A single body remained within the mausoleum yet, body covered by a black cloak, face hidden by the shadows of the hood. Remaining silent as the silver-haired man stood before the doorway, the cloaked figure turned and obeyed the command.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:  
**

See? Seeeeee?? Don't hate me now, Riku is back. AND Sora has a pretty cell phone! Though, I left Tidus off in the land of your own imagination. **Remember**: Sephiroth is alive. Tidus ran off. And although the hints may point to the new body being Tidus, I'm not pointing fingers. Mostly because I'm just far too lazy/tired to bother, and if I were to _ever _continue on as a second story, the new body would be the plot bunny.

Also... Do the rats seem familiar? They were meant to be.

BUT!!! _Yay._ I'm finally finished!! And I threw in the final yaoi fangirl moment just because it occurred to me that I hadn't had one for Axel and Roxas yet. It's not that long of a finish, but there wasn't a whole lot left for me to add.

**Humorous fact**: Synchronicity: Defined as the relationship between ideas, is intricately structured in its own logical way and gives rise to relationships which are not casual in nature. Etc. So... BASICALLY...._  
Slayer-killer Vampire & Slayer_ = Not a casual relationship, but the passion they have to fight against each other gave them synchronicity.

I understand that a few things, such as how Riku survived, may be illogical. Keep in mind: This is fan fiction, and you're talking about _me _writing supernatural. Hahaha. :D It's been a fun two months, and I hope you all enjoyed reading _A Bad Night is Falling_, I will eventually go back through and fix the earlier chapters, separating the scenes like I should have in the first place & whatnot.

Thank you all so much for reading!!  
**(** _12/10/08_ **)**


End file.
